Then There Were Two
by Wolfmaster16
Summary: Being eaten with depression as the only survivor's of the school Yoshiki and Seiko struggle to handle the depression that was givin to them. They spend more time together trying to forget the bad thing's but that's not always a good thing. ( Yoshiki x Seiko )
1. Chapter 1

Yoshiki POV:

*glug glug glug*

i felt some what calmer as the whisky rushed down my throat hitting my stomach giving me a warm fuzzy feeling. Thank god i had that fake I.D or i might have killed myself instead of just drinking my sorrows away.

Yeah im in a bar. One of the lower class ones the ones that don't give a shit if you're 21 or not as long as you got cash your set. I sighed as the glass was clear signaling i needed to get a refill.

Excuse me bartender? i asked waving my hand letting the woman know i needed her. She held up her pointer finger as if telling me to wait. After she was done talking to one of the regular's she walked over to me.

What do you need sir? she asked. More captain morgan please i asked giving her my glass. She took out a bottle and poured about ¼ of the cup and she stopped. After this you need to leave sir she ordered after looking at my bill with about 3 full cup's of whisky on it.

I groaned and took the bottle from her and filled the glass up. Look sweetheart your job is serve drinks and look pretty i told her but as i reached for the glass she picked it up and splashed the alcohol on me. Get the fuck out of my bar, she commanded.

Fine i muttered getting up but as i got to the door she stopped me. Hey! you forgot to pay your bill! she exclaimed. Blow it out your ass i replied loud enough for the whole bar to hear and with that i left the bar as she went to the phone. Probably to call her boyfriend and tell him about what happened so he can kick my ass or something.

As the cool breeze hit my skin sending goosebumps down my spine i thought about my action's. Have i really been reduced to a low-life member of society. Wait i already was i thought chuckling at my own stupid realization.

I don't give a fuck anymore i have half a mind to jump in front of a car so i would die. But then i would be sent to hell which is worst than….

no. Nowhere is worst than heavenly host. I would take being satan's slave for eternity than spending one more fucking second in that god forsaken school. It took away everyone that actually gave a damn about me, Naomi, Satoshi, Yuka, Yui, Morshique, Mayu, and….

Ayumi.

The only people left is just me and Seiko. When we got back she was already a mess but when nobody remembered our dead friends especially Naomi, she fucking lost it. I rarely see her and when i do she's just moping around or crying to the picture of a black faced naomi on her phone.

At least she had her parent's to talk to and cry on but even if they think she's crazy at least she can get it off her chest. Meanwhile i'm stuck just keeping my emotions to myself. Good ol' captain morgan fixed that issue. But thanks to my stupid ass i'm probably never going to get his help ever again because that's the only place within 3 neighborhood's that sell liquor.

I started to just drag myself along on the 2 hour walk to my shitty apartment.

Seiko POV:

I was crying on my pillow as i was staring at the photo of Naomi on my phone. I'm forgetting what she looked like from that stupid black smudge where her face is supoused to be. I got up and went over to my computer and checked facebook and kept trying to find Naomi's profile.

I let the tear's hit the desk as it just coming up with no result's found. I kept sobbing and trying again untill i just gave up and let my head drop hitting the keyboard.

Ow! i exclaimed quickly grabbing the spot that was hit feeling the throb in my head. I sighed and looked at the screen. Huh? i muttered as the screen showed Kishinuma's face and i realized i was on his profile.

I suddenly gasped as i thought he was dead too, too bad i can't ask my parent's about him because i don't think i really ever talked to him that often nevertheless invited him over to my house. I then remembered what happened.

(flashback start)

WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAOMI! i screamed out as she raised me into a noose. I kept screaming not really saying anything the scream's were just calls for help.

As i felt the noose brush against the back of my neck i heard a crash. I looked to the source to see Yoshiki standing there with the door busted down. HELP KISI-*choke*.

I was cut short by the noose being tightened around my neck causing me to stop breathing and start gasping. As i struggled to breathe i saw him rushing over, she tried to stop him but she was too late as he dodged her grab and took out his pocketknife and in one swift motion snapped the rope and i fell to the ground making a thud noise as my knees hit the wood.

Suddenly he was launched across the room as she grabbed him and flung him over her shoulder with what seemed to be little effort. He winced as his back hit the wall but he quickly got up and looked at me. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN! he shouted and without thinking i obliged and sprinted out of the room and never looked back.

(flashback end)

After thinking about that i nearly cried again a few drops of water even left my eyes. Seiko should be dead i muttered as if Yoshiki didn't come she probably would have been killed and all she did was run until that one girl with dead eyes told her how to leave.

Now that i think about it i'm pretty sure i saw a guy with bleached blonde hair walking around but never paid any attention.

Suddenly it started to pour.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiki POV

GODDAMMIT! i screamed as the water came down fast. There wasn't even a little rain before it, it just suddenly started to pour down with no warning. And no signs of stopping.

HEY KID! i heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around to see the bartender and someone who looked like he could be part of jersey shore or something. Hey look it's Snooki and Jionni i joked. The big guy just ran at me, probably wanting to hurt me.

Too bad heavenly host made me more precautious.

I pulled out a magnum and aimed it at the man's heart. He stopped dead in his tracks and shoved his hands in the air. Look man i surrender! he said getting on his knees as i moved closer.

Remember my name, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Next time you try to hurt me i will kill you, I have lost my sanity. I whispered loud enough for the both to hear. I pulled the gun back and swung it, hitting the guy's skull with full force knocking him out.

I shoved the gun back into my jacket and continued down the road as the woman freaked out. I pulled the hood over the head so it would hopefully not take the dye off my head. Hopefully my jacket won't ruin.

After about an hour or so i reached my doorstep on the porch thankful that the roof ran over the porch so now i just heard the dripping of rain instead of feeling it. I pulled out the key's and shoved the sharp point into the lock.

I paused after that thought….. sharp end. Thinking that made me think about Yuka, how a sharp pair of scissors were jammed into her eye.

I slapped myself and quickly turned the key making the door click and i quickly opened the door and slammed it behind me. That felt good.

I opened the door and repeatedly opened it and slammed it screaming taking my pent up anger on my poor apartment. After feeling somewhat calmer i closed the door gently and locked it. I felt my energy drain from my body and i collapsed on the floor.

Knowing i was safe i just let loose crying out my friend's names as tear's flowed from my eyes and sob's emitted from my throat. I just couldn't stop muttering Ayumi's name, Why the hell did she have to die from that fire guy. Her life was good, she had good grades, she was really content and good at drawing, and she loved to help other's.

Why the fuck did i have a crush on her if she hated my gut's? She clearly told me in the school she hated me, multiple times in fact. I pushed myself off the ground and punched the wall. FUCK! i screamed shaking my hand trying to wear the pain off my knuckles.

I sighed in defeat and went to my room and took out a pair of sleep pants and a white t-shirt. I went to the bathroom and put the clothes on the toilet and took a towel out from the closet next to the bathroom and i put it on top of the clothes.

I put the cold knob all the way up and left the heat off. I quickly got disrobed and went in the shower letting the cold water let me know i was still alive.

(If you think i'm going to be descriptive of someone taking a shower, rethink your life choices.)

I turned the water off and grabbed the towel and dried off then putting on the pajama's. I still wasn't tired so i just went to my living room and started up my xbox one probably the most expensive thing in my house that wasn't a necessity. I'm too depressed to play a volent game right now i thought as i grabbed forza horizon from my stack of 4 games.

I took dead rising out and put it in it's case and sat on the couch and let the cars take me to a reality where life doesn't feel like shit. I smiled as the cars raced across the screen on the intro video.

Seiko POV

I rummaged around in my purse for a while until i found my phone. I checked the contact's and tried to find Yoshiki's number.

I had everyone's number except his. Great now im turning into Ayumi i thought not beliving myself for not adding Kishinuma's number. Wait…. I went to the computer and checked the message he sent to all his friends and read the message dating about 4 month's before that place.

**Party at my place! Address: (**Not telling you shit!**)** **Only friends invited!**

I wrote the adress down on paper and grabbed my backpack and filled it with 2 pair's of clothes and left a note on my desk stating i was at my friends house in case my arent's got worried. But this time i didn't care, i needed to talk to someone about that place.

Someone who know's what that place is and has been there like i have and lost people like i have and know what it feel's to almost be on the verge of death like i have.

I ran to the garage and took out my bike giving the address a quick look before getting on the ride.

After a few hour's i finally reached his house, and to be honest i was somewhat afraid because i didn't know him that well but i knew he was unpredictable. Heavanly host proved that with how he saved me when he barely knew me.

My hands were trembling as i reached the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited for an awnser.

*click*

The door started to move.

A/N: This is something i wasn't expecting, i got 109 views on the first day i released on of these. DAYUM! but anyway the reason i'm doing this is because there is too much common rable out there. As much as i enjoy the whole ayushiki thing it get's old and i scanned through the whole fan-fiction thing and guess what? IM THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS DONE YOSHIKO

(still trying to come up with a pair name comment one and i will select a winner.) weird huh! and too think i thought all the pairing were took but now i invented a new one. Anyway because this chapter was mostly Yoshiki the next one is mostly going to be Seiko and thank you for reading my newest fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Seiko POV

Shinohara? Yoshiki muttered as he fully opened the door. I can't believe it, even though he was right in front of me i thought he was dead for about 2 month's. I broke down and started crying and tackled him squeezing the life out of him.

Seiko thought you were dead, i cried out with my face dug in his chest. I looked up and saw his face, he had a confused expression. He finally managed to break away from me after struggling for a bit. Uhhh well last i checked i'm still alive….. unfortunately he said.

I sighed i knew what he meant by unfortunately i have been spending all this time wishing to die because Naomi was gone it felt like no one helped either. But my thinking stopped there as my mind drifted back to Kishinuma, no he never had anyone helping him at least people tried to help me and that probably seems like heaven to him. I decided to make it my personal mission to help him.

CAN I COME IN PLEASE! i said louder than i intended and quickly clapped my hands over my mouth. Uhhh sure? he said obviously very confused and stunned by my awkward shout. He stood aside and extended his arm like game show host do when opening a door. I stepped in his house and i was surprised, i expected the house to look like a tornado came through. The only messy thing's in his house were a few dirty dishes in the sink and his coffee table had 4 game cases spread out across it and a pack of cigarettes with a mountain dew can beside it.

I never realized you were the dragonborn Seiko, he joked. Who? i asked. never mind he stated. He shoved his hands in his pockets and just shrugged his shoulders. I sat on the black couch and Yoshiki clapped his hands 3 times and i heard a scurrying sound. After a few seconds a black pug came sprinting out and lept onto him being caught in the process.

Aww little cutie i stated as he came over and sat next to me. His name is Edgar because he kinda of look's like pewdiepie's dog. he told me and i looked at the puppy as it tried licking it's eye. So why'd you come over it's 12AM. He asked but i didn't know how to respond to that. I just saw your photo on facebook and your profile wasn't gone unlike everyone else's so i came over and you're not dead! i said.

Why did you think i was dead i've seen you on multiple occasions so it's not like i was invincible i even woke up next to you in the high school? he asked but i just never noticed. I just shrugged and pet Edgar letting him nibble on my finger's.

Well uhh want a beer? he asked getting up and moving to the fridge. I don't drink! i stated. Tell that to the slumber party you threw were you spiked the kool-aid and drank some yourself. That was because i was trying to get Naomi to hook up with Sei-SATOSHI! i quickly shouted hoping he didn't almost hear me say my own name.

He did he stood still with a shocked face but quickly shook it off. Look Shinohara if you're gay i'm not going to judge you it wasn't you i had a crush on remember. I let a tear roll down after remembering Ayumi was dead. He instantly popped the cap off and started drinking it all down. He wasn't making noises but i could tell he was trying to not cry as tears fell from his eye's. He then threw the empty bottle away and stared at the wall for a while before smashing his head against it repeatedly.

I rushed over and saw he was bleeding from his head scraping against a nail in the wall. I pulled him back and he didn't expect it and we both toppled over. I grabbed onto him for support and embraced to feel him fall on me but after a while i still never felt anything land ontop of me.

I opened my eye's and saw his arms were extended stopping him from falling and keeping my head from hitting the floor. My arms were also wrapped around the back of his neck keeping him from moving. Seiko as much as i know you enjoy vulgar positions can you please let go of me before i fall on you? he asked and i let go of him letting my head bump the floor and he quickly stood up.

He extended his hand and i grabbed ahold of it and he pulled me up. Probably with too much force as we fell backwards but his back hit the wall so instead of breaking apart we were just in another awkward position.

We quickly let go of each other, i felt heat rushing to my face but he just looked away so i couldn't tell if he was or not. Suddenly the pug slipped as if mocking us.

A/N: Thank you thearcofarcs for suggesting the pair name Yoseiki it's a good name and if you think you have a better one leave a review saying a new pair name (you can only put in one) and another will be picked tomorrow. And yes i know Yoshiki doesn't have a dog but whatever it's a fanfiction not everything needs to be exactly like the game if that was the case these fanfictions would just be written walkthrough's.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshiki POV

I quickly backed away from Seiko in case we started falling into awkward positions again. Edgar ran over to me with his perky smile happy about what he did to mock us probably. I picked him up and he licked my chin and i looked over at Seiko.

Jesus! you can get red for a pervert shinohara, i exclaimed. Oh go to hell kishinuma! she said sarcastically. I didn't say my next thought but we both have gone to a worse place. I put the pup down and put my elbows on the counter and rummaged through my hair like that would give me an answer or something.

So are you going home or staying here or something i asked after looking at the clock and seeing it was 1AM. She shrugged and played with Edgar. I guess i'll get a futon set up or something i muttered taking her silence as a staying answer.

I went to the supply closet and pulled out a mini mattress and some pillows and a blanket. Alright go to my bed i told her setting the futon up. What?! she exclaimed adding way too much effect on drama for sleeping arrangements. If you were a guy i would give you the futon but your female so you get the bed i told her adjusting the mattress.

Well….. i dont have any pajamas she said seeming somewhat uneager to sleep at a boy's house but this neighborhood is too dangerous at this time what with murderer's and rapist people. Why the fuck did i move here? I went to my room and got miki's clothes since they appeared to be the same size as Shinohara.

Go in the bathroom and slip these on i told her but before she asked the question about the clothes i spoke again not wanting her to think i was a pervert or something. My sister Miki and you seem to be the same size but i don't know for sure i told her.

She nodded and went to the washroom. After about a minute or two she came out wearing the bottoms but she wore the same top before she went in the bathroom. Shirt's too small she said throwing the shirt over at me. I sighed just wanting to sleep so i just took off my shirt and threw it at her.

That should make a good sleep shirt i said yawning and moving the blankets around so i can lay down under the blanket's. After a bit of adjusting i snuggled comfortably under the blankets and Seiko came over wearing my shirt. Thanks she said patting my cheek two times before leaving for my room.

Seiko POV

I yawned and rubbed my face and fell onto the bed covering myself up with the cover's. I wonder why Ayumi never really cared for him he seems nice. But i remembered she thought she was too good for everyone except Mochida. Well she's going to regret her choices when Naomi's fucking him in that school. Or at least as a ghost. I giggled at the thought of Ayumi walking in on them.

My eyes felt heavier and i allowed them to shut sending me to another reality where Naomi is still alive and where we can be happy.

(Seiko's dream start)

I smiled as me and Naomi were running down the beach hand in hand. Okay Shinohara what is the big surprise that caused you to drag me from work? she asked and i smiled,

I don't know i just remember burying something here and i wanted to find it i told her. So you dragged me from work to be a metal detector? she asked sarcastically. It's important to me and i really want to find it please help me find it Naomi! i begged.

Fine, but only because i love you she replied and i smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. Not in public Seiko she said pushing me away blushing. After a while we were searching the sand but then we heard a familiar giggling and looked over to see Ayumi and Satoshi horsing around and… KISSING?!

Naomi and i nodded and we both ran over to them and they suddenly stopped and started blushing but then we all started laughing. Until i saw someone.. someone familiar. Kishinuma stood a few metres away in shock. But i remembered he loved Ayumi and how he was jealous of Mochida for being the magnet to Ayumi's nail.

It was the first time i saw him crying although he was doing his hardest not to make any sounds tears were running like a waterfall. Suddenly his sad look turned aggressive and he pulled out a gun from his pocket. I KNEW NO ONE CARED ABOUT ME! he shouted before putting a bullet between Mochida's eye's. The next one went into Ayumi's chest hitting the heart. RUN! Naomi screamed turning the other direction dragging me with her.

I heard a gunshot and saw Naomi suddenly drop to the ground with blood spurting from her neck. NO! i shouted adding pressure to her neck as she struggled to breathe. She died.

I turned to Kishinuma who was walking over to me. Now you can know i feel he said as he raised the barrel under his chin. STOP! i screamed grabbing for the gun but i was too late. The bullet flew through his skull hitting his brain killing him before he hit the ground.

I fell to my knees crying as the world around me became darker and darker until it was pitch black. I felt helpless, i felt depressed, i felt….. alone. So this is what he feels like. I crawled over to his corpse and grabbed the gun and aimed it at my head and my finger reached for the trigger.

(Dream End)

I woke in a cold sweat having trouble breathing as i gasped for air. I ran over to the door and swung it open and ran to Kishinuma. He didn't have a bullet in his head. I layed under the covers and snuggled up to him crying on his chest.

Like an instinct he wrapped his arm around me and i felt a lot more warmer and safer 

and a lot less alone.

A/N: Thank you for the names reviewer's i have received a few and now i'm going to pick a winner on what we shall now call the pairing… Seishiki from HII and Guest congratulations and from now on you guy's have to address the pair as Seishiki.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshiki POV

My eyes opened to something unexpected. Seiko's head was buried in my chest where my chest felt moist for some reason. My arm was around her stomach as if bringing her closer. And she WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO ME! After realizing that i freaked out, i looked under the covers to make sure we were wearing clothes. Thank god i muttered seeing we were.

I carefully moved my arm from around her stomach and gently moved hers from around my chest. I also had to move one of her legs that were wrapped around me which felt awkward. I never noticed how every sound makes a lot more noise than you think until this moment. I could hear fly's from a distance and the supposed "birds singing" thing was more birds trying to learn fucking opera. I got up 5 times slower than someone trying to be slow would have and it still seemed i was going too fast.

After what seemed like forever which put a number on my back from bending over so long. The room was a lot more colder than im used to then i looked down and remembered i gave Shinohara my shirt. I walked to my room and slipped on a blue t-shirt.

I had nothing to do so i figured i would make breakfast. I opened the fridge and rummaged around a bit. I couldn't find much so i settled on egg's toast, and bacon. I set two pans on the stove and cooked two eggs on one and a few pieces of bacon on the other while bread was in the toaster.

I had a feeling cooking would have some effect. Hey whatcha cookin? seiko asked. JESUS! what are you a fucking ninja? i asked trying to get my heart rate back to normal. She just giggled and skipped over to the stove. Hooray BACON! she exclaimed.

Yeah and if you don't back up i wont be able to cook it, i told her. That got her attention, she quickly backed up to the counter keeping her eyes on the meat. That stare was getting uncomfortable so i just did my hardest to ignore it.

After a while the food was on plates. Butter or jelly? i asked pointing at the toast. Butter please she replied and so i just smeared some on and it almost instantly started to melt. Alright sit at the table i commanded and she obeyed. Here i told her putting the hot food and fork on her plate. I put mine across the table since i used one of those circular patio tables.

I put three pieces of bacon on the ground for the dog to eat and it immediately started lapping it up. I sat at the table and saw Shinohara eating the food so i did the same. It was mostly silent until Edgar started running around yelping like he was on meth or crack.

We finished at about the same time. Which started the next chain of events. We both got to the sink and she wouldn't let me wash the dishes and i wouldn't let her. Alright Seiko put the plate in the sink i told her grabbing the dish soap but she grabbed the sponge.

What are you doing? i asked. I'm the guest so i do the dishes! she replied trying to grab the soap. That's the reason i'm doing the dishes because you're the guest, i exclaimed. Next thing i know we were both just basically fighting over the washing materials.

Suddenly Seiko hit me with the water and a water fight started. We were drenched in seconds. Okay enough of this i said then picking her up and swinging her over my shoulder. She kept punching me back and telling me to let go. I ignored her and i grabbed some of Miki's clothes and a towel. What are you doing? she asked. You'll see i replied. I went in the bathroom and put her in the shower and turned it on then setting the clothes on the rack above the toilet.

Take a shower i'm going to go clean up. I told her but as soon as i turned around i felt something grab my shoulders and she dragged me into the shower.


End file.
